Freddy's
by ButterflyWriting
Summary: How Five Nights at Freddy's really came to be. But really, you should play the game. It's awesome to see how the story comes together. Also, FNAF 4 may be in this, but I don't really know how to include it, so I wouldn't be so sure. Only violence will be in the killings, by the way.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Who's ready for a fan fiction! And a Five Nights at Freddy's one at that! So originally, I was gonna use some characters that I usually use (If the other fan fiction hasn't been uploaded yet, you'll find out); but, I had a great idea after watching some music videos and I really wanted to chase after it. If that makes any sense... So, I own the characters (besides The Purple Guy AKA Vincent), but not the characters they become. This plot line is gonna follow the timeline as best as possible, so stay with me. Anyways, enjoy!

Kelly's P.O.V.

I'm so excited! My brother is letting me go to his birthday party with him! Awesome! It's at Freddy Fazbear's too. Although it might be a little weird. All my brothers friends are fourteen and I'm only 10. Actually, it won't be that awkward... I guess I must be a little shy. Which is weird considering I've seen them all before. "Kelly, we're here. Now listen, stay with Cole the whole time, after the party you'll be heading with him to one of his friends' houses. Cole..." She started looking at him, "Please keep Kelly safe, you know she likes to wander off." And there she goes again. Treating me like a toddler. I can sort of handle myself, I mean I spend enough time with Cole to learn some sword skills, now if I only had a sword...

"Hey mom, calm down. We'll be fine. They have a security guard there at all times. Nothing bad can happen at all." Cole reassured her, but I got a sinking feeling in my stomach, which is weird because I only get those on roller coasters, maybe something bad is gonna happen?

"Well, okay. Off you go. Go have fun, I'll pick you up tomorrow night."

"Bye mom! We love you!" Cole and I recited, it is a must in this family, or mom would just sulk in a corner. I think it's her way of making us feel guilty.

As we walked into the room, there was only one table set up with decorations. We headed over to the counter which was unusually tall. Or I was just unusually short. A lot of people say I have the appearance of an six year old, which might be a good thing, but I'm not really sure. Sadly, since I was so short I had to stand on my tiptoes to see over the counter. I was to busy looking around the room to pay attention to their conversation. The next thing I knew, Cole was pulling me by the hand to the only decorated table in the room. "Hey Cole, why is their only one decorated table in the room?"

"Well, if you were listening to our conversation, you would know why." He teased. I hated it when he does that, he knows I don't like paying attention to things, unless it's something I have interest in.

"I didn't hear you guys start and you guys were probably talking about boring stuff."

Rolling his eyes, he said, "Mom apparently rented out the place for the party. It's a bit overboard, don't you think?"

"Yea it is."

"Cole! I didn't know you were going to bring Kelly! Why didn't you call me and say so." A demanding voice questioned.

"Calm down, Christine. I didn't call you because I didn't have time." Of course, Christine huffed at his response and went to hug me.

As she started putting my hair up into pig tails, she started, "You should put your hair up in pigtails a lot more. You look so adorable in them! And your golden blonde bangs really bring out your big blue eyes. I wish I had your hair color, but mine is just a plain yellow color..." She rambled, but stopped when Cole's head hit the table multiple times. "Are you done? I'm just spending some quality time with your sister, which I don't think you do enough of."

"Well, actually he does, we spend a lot of time in his room talking about stuff." I said, moving over to my brother to get him to stop banging his head on the table.

"Wow, now that I think about it, your voice sounds a lot like his, and you sort of talk like he does too. Really the only difference between you guys is that Kelly inherited all the cuteness and paleness, while you inherited tan, boring, brown hair and eyes."

"Ugggghhhhh. Remind me why I'm friends with you?" My brother asked trying to bang his head on the table more.

"I bring you back to reality, duh. Anyways, Cole..." She said before launching into a full-out conversation with him. Probably about video games; but, before I could tune in, I saw a guy wearing a purple suit enter a room in the back. Weird, he looked like he was at least 20. A guy in his twenties working here... Aren't 20 year olds in college by now? Well, unless he's a security guard, you don't need college for that; I think all you need is to able to defend yourself.

"Do you have any idea what they're talking about?" A familiar voice asked.

"Not a clue, Brandon." I responded, watching them chat back and forth. Keeping my eye out for any other creepy people, like that purple guy. He just is... Ugh. He scares me and I don't know why. As I looked over to Brandon, he just sat there watching them converse too, not saying hi. I guess we're very similar; we'd rather watch. His black hair made his blue eyes pop, and he was wearing a blue trench coat. Now that I think about it, Cole is wearing his brown one too...

"Oh, Brandon! When did you get here?" Christine asked.

"I came up from the underworld about two minutes ago." He deadpanned. At that, Cole lost it.

"Nice, Brandon. Oh! By the way, when will Peter get here." Oh yeah... Peter is the last one who needs to be here now.

"He should be here in... Three... Two... One..."

"I'm so sorry I'm late! There was so much traffic!" Peter panted, running in as fast as he could. He seems really out of breath. Once he caught his breath, he glanced at me, "Oh, hi blondie."

"Hi ginger." I replied nonchalantly, it was sort of our thing, now. Wow, I really do sound like Cole; my thoughts are thirteen and my looks are six. Joy. Looking at Peter, he was wearing his red trench coat. So they did plan this... Only Christine was wearing a white top and a yellow skirt.

"Nice, the party's all here!" An employee said, bringing me from my thoughts, "The animatronics will be performing soon, so please be patient." He said before leaving.

"So... Is your mom going to pick us up after this?" Peter asked. Which was weird... I thought we were going to his house...?

"I thought we were going to your house." Cole comment?even though d, looking confused. "Well, I guess we can call my mom afterwards and find out what we're doing. I mean, we were supposed to stay until Sunday so..."

While trying to listen to the conversation, I noticed the purple guy precariously close to us. Before mumbling something and walking away with a glint in his eyes. Curiouser and curiouser. "Hey, did anyone see th-" I started before the curtains opened. And inside were the beloved animatronics we came to see. And it was awesome. Bonnie played the guitar, while Freddy sang and Chica danced. I was to in awe to listen to the lyrics, but it did shut the others up. They were in awe, too. When the song was over, we all clapped hysterically and the animatronics walked down the stage.

Cole leaned and whispered to me, "I forgot they moved around afterwards." Just nodding, I agreed. I thought they were all awesome. The animatronics all started moving around the dining area, except for Chica. She went into the kitchen, to get our pizza, I think. Cole and Christie went to Freddy, while Peter and Brandon went to Bonnie. Me, being the short and awkward person I am, went back to the table. And right when I did that, Chica brought pizza out of the kitchen and set it down on the table. Every one flocked in after that. Constant chatting filled the air while they all talked and ate. The pizza was really good; the pepperoni was amazing on it. Perfectly cooked to the finest extent. And after our pizza was finished, Foxy ran out of pirate cove to us. That part... Wasn't my favorite, but looking around, the purple guy was gleefully looking at the fox. It seems like he really enjoys it. I cheered up. I have this weird thing, it's like if someone else is happy, I'm happy. Really weird.

By now, it was about 7:45, the party was going to be over in about fifteen minutes, so, speaking up, "Hey, Cole. Do you think we could take a picture?" I asked, pulling on his jacket.

Looking over at me, "I think that's a great idea!" As he ran over to an employee, I noticed a shadow by the back room, next to the stage. I'll need to check it out later. As Cole and the employee came back, the others started positioning themselves for the photo and since I was the shortest, I was in the front, I was in front of Peter and Cole. Brandon has his elbow on Cole's shoulder, while Christine had her arm over Peter's shoulders.

"Okay guys, smile wide." The employee stated before snapping the photo and strolling over to us as it came out.

"Wow! This came out amazing!" Brandon stated, looking at the photo. Everyone agreed, looking at the photo.

When I saw the photo, I was struck. The picture was beautiful; all of us were smiling happily at the camera. I was smiling happily holding my wrist with my other hand. "Can I keep this?" I asked them.

Christine's eyes found my eyes and smiled, "Of course you can. So do you guys want to just hang out for the remainder of the time?" And they all started blabbing about the first things that popped into their minds. Remembering the shadow I saw, I ventured toward the room.

"Hello? Is anybody in here?" I shakily asked. To my surprise I saw a golden Freddy. And it was amazing. It was turned around, thought. Without thinking, I ran up to it and gave it a hug. It was a slightly shorter version of Freddy, but super cute.

"Hello. Hey, why don't you get the other kids, so I can show you something cool." A strangely familiar voice said. But all common sense I had at this point was gone.

"Sure! I'll be right back!" I chirped before I left to get everyone else and the show them the cool animatronic. "Hey guys!" I said as I went over to them, ready to pull them along. "There's a really cool animatronic in that back room that we need to go see!" I finished pulling Brandon by the hand.

"Hm. Well it can't hurt to look; but, right after that, we go to the phone and call our mom." Cole sternly said. Cheerfully skipping, I made the way to the back room.

As we got there, the animatronic was no longer there. "The animatronic was here earlier, I swear!" I said when Cole gave me a look. I was sad the animatronic left, but they didn't believe me and for that I was angry. But before I could make an angry comment, the door opened and in came the golden bear. "See! I wasn't lying!" But my moment of glory was short lived. It wasn't an animatronic at all, inside the suit was the purple guy. No wonder the voice sounded strangely familiar. I took two steps back, my body quavering in fear. Then I realized the others were scared too. As the purple guy kicked away the suit, I noticed the knife in his hand.

"I'm so glad the party's all here." He drawled. His black/purple hair shadowed his eyes, making him seem so much more threatening. He started twirling the knife around, "You might want to cancel your plans... You'll never be able to finish them." He claimed before lunging towards Cole, but Cole dodged out of the way. He then went towards Christine, who was trapped in a corner.

"Christie!" I yelled, bringing Brandon's attention to me, before he ran over to me and covered me. Christie was struck with fear and couldn't move; before the purple guy struck, Cole jumped onto his back. If Cole wasn't so lean, he might've done something to him. The purple guy was unfazed and pulled Cole off his back. Holding him by his collar, he stuck his knife into his rib cage and dragged it down; bones cracked and blood came pouring out of him. Tears ran down my face as I tried to rush over to Cole, but Brandon stopped me. Tears were visible in all of their eyes, silently mourning. That was our mistake.

He moved over to Christie and promptly stabbed her in her chest; and as her hands moved to her chest to try to ease the pain, the purple guy took her hands and snapped them, the sound filling the air.

He then lunged towards Peter who was trying to run, but caught him on the hand with his knife. Leaning over, Brandon whispered "Go over near Cole, I'll give you an opening so you can run." He shoved me towards them, while blood was rushing down Peter's face, where the purple guy stabbed him in the eye. I saw Peter collapse, and I knew he was dead. By now, the scent of blood filled the room and it was nauseating. I resisted the urge to throw up. As the purple guy came towards Brandon, he kicked him in the stomach and ran towards Christine, while I saw that as my chance and started for the door. The purple guy was barely fazed and ran towards Brandon again, dodging his kick and slicing at his face. Then slicing his arm wide open. There were so many tears streaming down my face, I didn't know how I could still see. Turning the doorknob, I tried to push the door, but it was locked. No. It couldn't be. Looking back over towards Brandon, he was breathing heavily, facing the brink of death. With one last slash of the face, he was dead. Standing up, the purple guy looked towards me, with a wide grin on his face.

"Y-you're t-twisted." I stuttered, trying not to sob.

His grin widened, "Yes. I am." He closed the distance between us. I bolted, trying to avoid him; but, he caught my leg and sliced the ball of my foot. I stumbled into the wall where he put his knife through my left ear. "Now, you can play at Freddy's forever..." He whispered before plunging the knife into my stomach and dragging it down. I expected to be thrown into the darkness, but I wasn't. I couldn't feel any pain, either. It was like it all magically healed. "Now to hide the bodies. How nice of them to be color coded too." He said, before picking up Cole's lifeless body and unlocking the door. I tried to stand up and found I could with ease, but when I looked at the ground, I saw my lifeless eyes staring back at me. I was dead. Tears were streaming down my face as I ran out of the room and towards the bathrooms.

I didn't know what bathroom I had ran into, but I ran into one of them and cried. I cried until I heard a voice comment, "Oh no... Oh no, oh no..." Looking up, I saw a boy with dark brown hair and eyes. He looked slightly translucent, like me. If I had to guess, I would say he was dead too. I tried to stop crying, but I could still feel the tears streaming down my face. "Please stay here." The boy asked politely before running out of the bathroom. I just want to cry more, but sure I'll stay here. But I won't stay sitting down. I kept trying to pep talk me and try to stop crying, but nothing really worked. A tear still fell down my face. I realized I was in the boy's bathroom, but I really didn't care at this point. I'm dead. There's not really a point, when nobody's here, to avoid it. As I looked into the mirror two things: I still had my injuries and there were two streaks down my face. One under each eye. Just like the boy... Paying attention to the injuries, I noticed that only half of my ear was cut off. It's still a lot nonetheless.

The guy was only gone for a minute, but when he came back he just asked me to follow him. I knew where we were going, but I didn't want to talk about it. "What's your name?" I asked.

"Mark, but you can call me puppet." Puppet. He doesn't even look like one.

"You don't look like a puppet." I commented.

Staring at me bewildered, he asked, "I don't? No weird puppet mask? No black really skinny body?" Is he serious?

"No, but you do have a terrible gash in your side, like the one I have on my stomach and streaks down your face like mine."

"You must have a lot of spiritual power to be able to see the real me."

"Spiritual... Power...?"

He sighed. "You'll find out eventually... There he is." He said with anger in his voice. In the room, purple guy was busy stuffing me into the golden Freddy suit... The suit with my friends blood in it. Tears started streaming down my face and Mark came up and hugged me. "It's okay. It'll be alright." As the purple guy kept stuffing me into the suit, I noticed a large gash on my neck.

"He cut my neck..." I put my fingers to my neck and felt the gash. If only I would've known... If only I wasn't so curious. Tears started streaming down my cheeks.

"You couldn't have known what was gonna happen. It's not your fault." He comforted me, like Cole would sometimes do. "I'm going to help you... But you have to be very brave." I nodded. I'll do anything to help them.

Cole's P.O.V.

I was very tired and in a strange place. And Bonnie and Chica were right next to me. It wasn't them, though; I felt Christine and Brandon next to me, not them. But as tired as I was, I fell back asleep.

When I next awoke, they were looking at me, Brandon and Christine. I could feel their fear and confusion. I tried to look at them, but my neck wasn't moving very fast. I fell back asleep.

I woke up and the first thing I saw was a puppet. I tried to move, so I could see around him; but, I couldn't. When the puppet saw me trying to move, it stepped back. Near him, I saw Kelly. She was sad and looking toward the ground, but she wasn't dressed like she was before. In between her pigtails was a purple hat and around her neck was a purple bow tie; but, if you looked closely you could see a gash.

"I'm sorry. I can't change your fates, but you won't be alone." He stepped towards Kelly and held her hand, when realization struck. We were stuffed inside the suits. That's why I could only sense them. Was she stuffed in... That suit. "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's." He sorrowly said before I drifted back to sleep.

A/N: Possibly the longest chapter I have ever wrote. Don't know if that's good or bad. I don't think any others will be nearly this long; but, I'll try to make chapters longer. Anyways, enjoy! ButterflyWriting is flying away!


	2. Well, Isn't that surprising?

A/N: Wow. Over three thousand words on that last one. I bet a lot of people would love that or more. But anyway, the kids are dead! Yayyyyy... I feel like a terrible person now. But, anyway! This chapter is going to be going in any direction I can think of, because I have no idea what to write! Plus, my friends who were supposed to read the last chapter and didn't, so now I'm overwhelmed by grief and can't think of anything. I may be over-exaggerating slightly. Enjoy the chapter!

Mark's P.O.V. (Let's hope this is okay)

As we walked away from the animatronics, Kelly stayed silent, her grasp on my hand firm. I don't think she knew, but her appearance had changed once she was able to possess the golden suit. She had on a purple skirt, bow tie, and mini top hat. It fit her appearance well and if the purple guy would ever see her again... It would haunt him more.

"Hey. Are you okay? You've been pretty silent this whole walk." I asked.

"I guess..." She said, unsure of herself.

"I know it must be hard for you, but you can't blame yourself. There is no way you could have known what he was planning."

Kelly sighed, "Yeah, but I remembered hearing his voice and I was to excited to think about it. I remember him hanging around the table, too." She let go of my hand and put them in her pockets, hunching over. After a few steps, she stopped, like she found something in her pocket.

"Is there something in your pocket?" I asked, walking towards her. She had paused, her head still downwards.

"Y-yeah..." She started before pulling a photo out of her pocket. She tilted her head downwards as tears fell down her cheeks. As I kneeled down, she finished, "It's th-the picture w-we took in the p-party." She tried not to sob as she put it back in her pocket.

"No... Please don't cry again." I pleaded before hugging her. She hugged me back, crying into my shoulder. It broke my heart. I never had a little sibling, but I hated seeing them cry; and I already feel as if we were family. As creepy as that may sound. Looking around, my eyes fell on the clock. 11:55. Oh... Dang it. "Hey, Kelly?" I started as her crying ceased. "We really need to go... Something... Bad might happen if we don't." Kelly let go of me and held on to my hand, a few tears still falling down her face. I led her into the safe room. I knew he was gone now, since his shift was over.

"Why are we heading in here...?" She asked, suspicion and fear in her eyes.

"Well, this is really the only place that we can talk in without having to worry about the security guard seeing you." This is gonna be difficult to explain... Leading her to the now clean back room, I saw a few of the cameras starting up. We better hurry.

"So..." Kelly started when we entered the room, "Why did we need to come in here? I thought that no one could see me because I was dead."

"Well, yeah. But you're trying to be seen, so in consequence, you can be seen. To not be seen, all you need to do is want to not be seen."

"Sounds easy enough." She said, before squinting her face in concentration. She began dimming almost immediately, going to a soft glow.

"Nice. Did it almost immediately! Okay, now comes the tough part. We are gonna go see the guard." Nodding, she came towards me and held my hand again. I think she might be the kind of person who is strong, but needs support. We walked out of the back room and made our way down the east hall. When we entered the room, her eyes widened at the sight before her.

"Weird. The animatronics aren't moving today..." The purple guy said.

"Why is he here?" Kelly whispered in fear. No doubt replaying what happened to her friends. Or brothers friends? She does seem young to be hanging out with them...

"He's the night guard, here. Every night, twelve to six. I've been possessing the animatronics every night to try to get him to leave. Sadly, it didn't work." I sighed. He just doesn't want to leave... I grabbed Kelly's hand and dragged her out of the room; and we headed back to the back room.

"So... He's the night guard here! For how long?"

"Ever since the... Incident... at Fredbear's about six years ago. After that Fredbear's became Fredbear's and Friends, and then became Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria." Her eyes clouded over for a bit, before looking at me.

"Were you killed at Fredbear's?" She asked. She's smarter than she looks.

"You're pretty smart for a... Ten year old?" I asked, waiting for confirmation. She nodded her head, waiting for me to continue. "Well, yeah... I was..."

Flashback

"Hey, Mom? Can I just walk to his house? It's just around the corner. Then you wouldn't have to worry about me for a whole two days! Doesn't that sound great!" I asked hopefully. I couldn't stand another two hours at a clothing store. It would kill me! I would die! A guy isn't meant to go shoe shopping! Too many shoes...

"Sorry, honey. First of all, it's way too hot in this weather. Secondly, we have to wait for Stanley to get out of Fredbear's." Stanley? I didn't know we were babysitting him today. Plus, the weather is perfectly fine! It's at least seventy degrees and cooling down.

"Isn't today his birthday?"

"Yes it is. That's why he's at Fredbear's." Wow. His parents were workaholics. They apparently didn't have time for him on his tenth birthday! Cruel world... Wait... Idea!

"Hey... Mom? Could I go tell Stanley that you're over here, then go to my friends house?" She looked at me for a few seconds before sighing.

"Sure... Knock yourself out." She sighed, before returning her gaze to the shoes she was trying on. Awesome! I can't wait to play the new video game! Excited, I exited the store in a hurry, anxious to play the game. The sun was starting to set behind the hills, so it set this little valley in shadows. Was he at a friends all day? In about 5 minutes, I had made my way to Fazbear's, with the only light being in the room. I opened the door and made my way into the little lobby room.

"Um... Hello? I need to give a message to the birthday guy."

The employee looked up like I was the death of him, before saying in a monotone voice, "I'm sorry. You can't go in. I could deliver the message for you?"

"Could I please?" I asked. This is extremely important. Well, to me it is. He sighed, before looking back up at me.

"No." He said, crushing my hopes of wishing Stanley a happy birthday.

I sighed, "Fine. Just tell him that Mark's mom will be waiting for him at 12th street." I headed towards the door and made my way out. Looking back, the sign had a sort of demented look to it in the dark. Fredbear looked like some sort of... Demon... Shaking my head, I started walking down the sidewalk, heading towards my friends house. Slightly sad that I couldn't wish Stanley a happy tenth. Only a few steps later, a car stopped on the side of the road. Probably some parent getting their kid early. Although, he was dressed in some weird purple suit. He started walking towards Fredbear's, but stopped in front of me, blocking the sidewalk. It was a bit rude.

"Excuse me? Could I please get through?" I asked trying not to make eye contact. I have a weird thing with strangers and making eye contact. I thought he was gonna let me through, but he raised his arm and punched me in the face. He punched me square in the jaw, and some how cut a bit of my head. I turned to the building, dazed and hoping to get some support; but, he took a knife and stabbed me on the left side and to add insult to injury, he dragged it down. I knew I was losing a lot of blood quickly when I fell down. I looked up at his face and all I could see was shadows crossing his face and a sinister smile.

Flashback End

"And, I'm guessing, that you also started feeling better before seeing your dead body." I finished, waiting for her response.

There was a few seconds of silence before she had an outburst. "What! He just killed you for no reason! I mean, I guess he killed us for no reason... But still! Was this some just sick plan to him?" She was furious, you could see it all in her blue eyes.

"I don't know..."

"Well, I do see the large gash on your side." Kelly said once she calmed down. "It sort of looks like the one on my stomach and Cole's side..." She was lost in thought for a few seconds. "Do you think it means anything?"

The question caught me by surprise. Something of importance? "What?"

"Well, do you think it's symbolic of anything? Or maybe it means we're important?" I actually never really thought of that... "For instance, you gave life to us in the animatronics and you were able to possess the animatronics by yourself. Cole is probably going to be some sort of leader to the other animatronics and I'm pretty smart, plus I'm not confined to a suit." She... has a good point.

"It might be, but if it is, the Purple Guy doesn't know it. It just might." I said, thinking over the situation. If anything, it's a sign of cruelty. Just the fact that he killed us for no reason shows that. Hm...

"What time does the night shift end?" She asked, stopping my train of thoughts.

I contemplated, "Um... I think it ends at six."

"Hm. It's only three... What are we gonna tell the others tomorrow? I know you have something planned for them." Kelly asked, now sitting on top of a large box. I didn't even notice the box in here...

"Well, since I used to use the animatronics, now I have to tell them how to." She was silent for some time.

Her eyes darted over the room, before asking, "What will we do?"

"They really just need to get used to the suits; but, it shouldn't take that much time." It really shouldn't. We might even have time to talk about strategy, because strategy is the only way to faze him. She was again in deep thought, but her hands were making the slightest movements. I walked over to her, asking, "Whatcha thinking about?"

"Well, since you don't have a suit and I refuse to go in mine... Could we mess with his head? Faze him a bit?" You know... Putting in the right atmosphere could make things easier.

"It's pretty possible."

Her face dropped a bit. "How long do you think it will take for the police to start looking?" Her voice quavered, she opened her mouth to add on; but, an echo of a different voice filled the room. A very familiar voice. Kelly hopped off the box and went closer to the door. We heard another echo.

"Let's go check it out..." I hesitated. I hope he isn't...

"It's probably a good idea." She responded before hopping off the box. I need to look in there later.

More echoes from the office filled the room, with only a few noticeable words. "He doesn't seem to be talking to anyone... I wonder what he's doing?" The words were a bit jumbled, but you could clearly hear the word hello. Maybe he was talking... It doesn't look good right now.

As we walked down the hall, more words began pouring in, becoming more clear and less jumbled. "It's been a fine week here, too." Kelly looked at the walls, seemingly assessing the area some more. When the hall turned into the guard room, he was indeed on the phone.

"Yea. Hard to believe I'm only 23." He sat and listened as the other guy on the phone talked.

"Twenty three? He's only twenty three? Isn't that a bit young for a serial killer...?" Kelly asked me, freaking out a bit.

"Well... He was nineteen when he killed me. I think..." Kelly's face widened in shock. I guess the fact that someone only six years older than her brother murdered someone was kind of surprising; but, I was never a really strong kid.

The purple guy looked around as though he heard something, but continued talking on the phone. "Yea... Anyway, the reason I called. Apparently, there's this mom who is dying for adventure. I heard her kids talking about it at the party, saying she'd do anything to get a taste. So, if she calls sometime soon, you know the deal." A few seconds passed before he responded, "No problem! I'm just passing information along." He hung up the phone and looked at the clock. He chuckled slightly to himself, before pulling out his knife. God, he's demented. I turned my head towards Kelly, when I realized she wasn't here anymore.

"Kelly? Kelly?" I yelled out, not letting him hear. I walked down the hall into the dining area, where she sat on the show stage next to the animatronics.

I went to sit next to her. "My brother was really nice. He never got annoyed with me and always let me hang out with his friends, because I had trouble making my own."

"He sounds like he was always watching over you."

"He was..." Tears were sliding down her face again. "The purple guy needs to be stopped. He's done enough as it is."

"I agree with you there. And we can start when he leaves, which should be soon. Then, I can guarantee he won't be doing anything soon." Once I finished my sentence, the clocks chimed, signaling six o' clock. Sure enough, the purple guy came out of the hallways and headed toward the doors, chuckling to himself some more. "Well, Kelly, let's get started."

A/N: So... How was it? I'm honestly not sure how this is. I think it's roughly as much as it was last time. I kind of want to keep these long chapters, it will help me when I write a real book; but, that's a long ways in the future. Inspiration is a bit lacking for the next few chapters, but that will change shortly. Anyways, ButterflyWriting is out! Peace!


	3. The Choice is Yours

Guys! How are you, my readers! So, I recently watched a video over FNAF 4 and the story doesn't line up with what I previously thought, so... I give you guys the choice.

Option A: I continue with the story, the wonderful story I have conducted, and add the kid in a very interesting way, and continue with the way you guys might want to see it go.

Option B: I write a whole new story. I've already thought of some beginnings just in case. With this, for my purposes, I would change the gender of the crying kid because I want to. If you want to choose this option, you can choose between the age of 10 or 13, since that is most likely the only ages I am considering.

Don't think about me when you make this choice, I will be fine. The only problem is that I will be a little slow on updates because my first year of high school is starting. So... Choose away! I'll leave this up for a two weeks, okay? So, talk to you soon, butterflies! (I'm never doing that again, but you will see it.)


End file.
